


♥|| Camp Camp One-Shots ||♥

by SmiIey_Face



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Camp Fan Fiction, Camp Camp One-shots, Multi, One-Shots, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiIey_Face/pseuds/SmiIey_Face
Summary: Hello, everyone! This is a small compilation of one shots made by me.





	1. ♥ || introduction + requests

* * *

 

* * *

**_Hello, everyone!_**

**_This book is a collection of one chapter inserts for you to all enjoy!_ **

**_I might have to do small updates time after time due to school and such._ **

**_Leave your requests (and questions) in the comments below! ^^_ **

* * *

**♥ | Things I WILL NOT write | ♥**

**\- Gore -**

Gore's a bit much.

**\- Smut/Lemon -**

I'm only keeping these one-shots in the fluff area.

**\- Camper x Counselor -**

This is an absolute no from me.

**[NOTE : Various!Readers are allowed in the requests.]**

**[EDIT : I'm sorry that I wasn't clear that I'm doing only Reader/Characters. Fault on my behalf for not saying that.]**

* * *

 

 


	2. ♥|| Neil x Reader || Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time I checked; Bad pickup lines and nervous nerds don't mix well.

"Ow!', I'd drop the needle and yarn quickly and suck on my index finger. Neil would look horrified and constantly asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, really. It happ-", Neil would cut you off rambling, "I can get bandages- I can help you!"

Max would hit Neil behind the head, mumbling. "Ya' know, you don't have to be so obvi-"

"I AM NOT OBVIOUS!", Neil would yell, red-faced. He'd cover his mouth and try to play it off, "I am not obvious... About anything!" I'd blush as much as Neil blushed and go back to sewing, avoiding eye contact. God, this is awkward...

Max would snicker. I was in utter disarray and I would give them both questionable looks. Neil couldn't keep eye contact.

"So, what did everyone make?", David asked, beaming like always.

"I only did this so I could stab something one thousand times," Max said.

"Mine's all messed up- the string is everywhere," Nikki said.

"I used the blood of my enemies to dye the yarn and then I made-", Dolf was cut off by David's nervous laughter.

Gwen would clap her hands, signaling that the session has ended and that it was break time now.

"Chop chop, kiddos. 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians' are coming up in five on 'E!' and I am not missing it just because one of you starts a fun yet useless and irrelevant adventure."

She'd plop down into her seat and go back to her magazine.

* * *

 

 **[** Neil's POV **]**

Max and I would walk back to our tent. I regret every single moment up to this. I can not beleive that just happened. Max would zip up the tent and then start laughing hysterically. I would heave, "I-It isn't funny! You said it! I-I-"

"HA! You know you wanted me to, dude."

I would just mumble, "Cheeky f*cker.."

I can't help having a crush on (Y/N)! She's really nice and... Oh, who am I kidding. I don't know why she'd like me back but I just... I want to beleive it.

Max would sit up, wiping a tear. "Wait.. I actually have an idea. Give me your notepad." Max would snort writing a few lines and then hand it to me. "This'll get (Y/N) going high over heels for you. Go to her tent and read every single line to her." The page would consist of the cheesiest pickup lines ever. I don't know what's going to happen...

"But, Max-", Max would be pushing me out of the tent already. Max would zip up the tent and the only choices I had was to walk it off or use the pickup lines. I somehow found would the balls to actually use the notepad and would walk over to (Y/N)'s tent.

Do I smell okay? Yeah... Wait! What if my breathe is bad; What if she's tired and doesn't want me here... NO! You already got this far, Neil, pull yourself together.

"(Y-Y/N)?", I'd stutter.

Great move, Neil. Sigh... Why do I always do this?

(Y/N) would unzip the tent and would look up at me. I feel the blood rushing to my face... Oh god... What do I do? I'd look down at the notepad and read off the first line reluctantly.

"D-Do.. M-My d-doctors say I'm l-lacking Vitamin U.," Why did I do this? I could've just have written her a letter and avoid social interaction. (Y/N) giggled with red dusted cheeks.

"Are you kidding?", She said, still giggling.

"I-I can stop if you wa-"

"N-No! No... Go on!"

I'd scratch the back of my neck, "I-I value my breath, s-sO IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU'D STOP WALKING BY ME."

OKAY. I'm done. I'd drop the book, sweating.

"I-I'M SORRY! I didn't know that- It's just-"

(Y/N) would shake her head with a smile. She'd peck me on the nose, ruffle my hair, and zip up her tent. I think I might pass out...

Max jumped out of a bush with Nikki by his side.

"NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WORK!"

"That was adorkable!", Nikki would scream.

What great friends I have..

* * *

 NOTE: Sorry that this was a bit short!


	3. ♥|| Max x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by || PeridotTheShipper

"NO! I CAN'T STAND YOUR-", David would cover his mouth before he could say anything more.

"Now now, Max. We Camp Campbell campers do not  _ever_  pour gasoline into the lake. I cannot believe I let you out of my sights," David would pick up Max by his arms and place him next to you.

"(Y/N), I want you to never let him out of your sights. You are to have him next you at all times!", Max fidgeted and had a dusted overlay of red on his face.

"Wait, so you mean- are we like holding hands or what?", you said, laughing after the statement but David seemed to be serious.

"DAVID, why would you...", Max mumbled looking at you and then at David.

"Today we're going on a nature walk, too! Max shouldn't be hard to look after," Max glared David down. "OKAY EVERYONE! We're now going! Everyone, put turn those frowns upside down!"

Most of the campers would groan, including you and Max. "Not a smile but I appreciate all of your efforts!"

Everyone would follow David and Gwen onto a path that led into the woods. You and Max would stay in the back of the line, hoping no one would notice. But... People did notice.

"Max, what's it like having a boyfriend?", Harrison snickered.

"You could say that you're both... boyf riends!", Preston laughed. (BMC reference)

"That's what they are, though," Nurf said.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!", Preston snapped, regretting what he said after.

"Sweet," Ered said.

"The mighty withards of Camp Campbell have granted great luck charmth to your beloved relationthip," Nerris said.

"Max and (Y/N) sitting in a tr-", Nikki would be cut off by Max.

"OKAY! Maybe I like (Y/N) but... WHO GIVES A SH*T?!"

All the campers surrounding them slowly walked to form behind Gwen and David again. Max would put his hoodie over his head and pull his strings.

"Hey.. Max. I don't care if you have a crush on me. I have a crush on you too...", you whispered.

You and Max stayed behind a bit. "I mean, I 'dunno... I just really- I-", Max couldn't find the words. "I guess I was the one who pushed myself away from you...", Max took off his hood.

"I-It isn't your fault! I mean-", before you could finish your sentence, Max let go of your hand and kissed your cheek.

You felt like you were going to melt on the spot. Max put his hood back on and held your hand once more. It was hard to keep eye contact the rest of the walk. Once everyone got back to the Mess Hall, everyone had dinner and headed to their tents. You and Max finally let go of each other's hands and went back to your own tents- both breaking down into blushing messes once inside their tents.

* * *

**[** Extra | Max's POV **]**

Neil and Nikki were giggling in the most annoying way ever.

"You both couldn't even look at each other. I bet you were red as a tomato under your hood, Max!", Nikki said, causing more giggling.

This sucks... I'm supposed to be the one who's MAKING fun of not being MADE fun of. What great f*cking friends I have.

"I think Max is practically falling head over heels now for (Y/N)," I would hit Neil from the back of his head with dusted cheeks. Okay, maybe I am but... Whatever.


	4. ♥|| Preston x TheatreKid!Reader

You've liked Preston for a while. He had the same tastes in theatre as you and it just was really easy to become friends with him. You and him we're taking a break from preparing today's session and just chatting.

"Hey, (Y/N)?", You'd turn to Preston. "Yeah?", you'd tilt your head sideways a bit.

" _Dude you are cooler than a vintage cassette."_ , his and your ears and cheeks would turn red.

" _No one else but me thinks that yet. You're nothing in this high-camp scheme but it's no big cuz' you and I are a team!"_ , you'd laugh so hard that'd you'd snort. Preston would join you in all the laughter.

"I got a song for you too!", you said. You'd think though, "Oh god, I don't have the balls to do this. Get your sh*t together, (Y/N) (L/N)! You can do this."

" _Then something changes.. And he changes,"_ Preston would look shocked and red would fill his pale face.

" _From a guy that'd you'd never be into into a guy that'd you'd kinda be into. From a guy that'd you'd never be into into a guy that'd you'd kinda be into."_

 _"Is he worth, it?"_ , Preston would stand up from the stage floor and run to you. He'd hold your shoulder and try to kiss you but would trip on his shoes and kiss you on the lips. You'd both laugh hysterically. You'd help him up and would hold his hands in yours.

"You could say I'm _helpless,"_ you'd kiss him on both cheeks and you'd both apologize to each other out of shock.

"I didn't mean to kiss you I-"

"I shouldn't have, sorry-"

"I-"

" **I like you!** ", you'd both scream in unison at each other. Someone below the stage started clapping.

"D-David?! Gwen!?", David seemed to have stars in his eyes (literally) and Gwen seemed mildly amused.

"I wish that happened to me when I was your age-" Gwen was cut off by David's squeeling.

"Bravo! Bravo-"

"What the f*ck is going on here?!", Nurf would yell.

Preston would frantically say, "N-NOTHING! Have a s-seat!" Preston would motion for you to follow him backstage.

"(Y/N), I'm glad we share the same feelings for one another... I was afraid that you'd reject me!", Preston would clasp his hands together and look at you with a smile. He was as red as you were. "S-Same! But... Let's get ready for the show before we turn into blushing piles of goop."

* * *

I got this idea all of a sudden while listening to the BMC track and I couldn't resist but to make this. I hope you enjoyed it!

 


End file.
